City of snow
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Navidad al estilo Nefilim. Curiosos regalos e inesperadas sorpresas.


**Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía, lo demás es de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.**

**Summary: Navidad al estilo Nefilim. Curiosos regalos, e inesperadas sorpresas. Post CoG.**

* * *

**City Of Snow**

* * *

Para los nefilim, la navidad era una festividad sin relevancia. Pero era buena cómo distracción, sobretodo después de los recientes hechos acontecidos en Idris, y en para especial los Lightwood y los Fairchild. Por esta razón habían decidió pasar todos juntos navidad y noche buena en New York, en la nueva casa que Jocelyn y Luke habían adquirido en el Upper East Side, varias manzanas alejadas de la antigua casa de las 'Fray'.

Jocelyn y Clary se habían esforzado mucho preparando la cena, incluso Isabelle había ofrecido su ayuda, afortunadamente se había creído el cuento de que la cena sería comprada ya hecha. Luke y Simon habían ordenado la casa, que días antes Isabelle y Clary habían llenado totalmente de adornos, la mesa tenía un bonito mantel y habían sacado la mejor vajilla de Jocelyn. Los chicos Lightwood, habían preferido mantenerse al margen, Jace alegando que eran trabajos muy femeninos, '_Alec si que puede ayudar_', dijo cuando le preguntaron. Alec sin embargo, tampoco había querido ayudar, y su excusa fue el que Magnus le estaba enseñando algunos hechizos.

Maryse y Robert, que se dedicaban de lleno a mantener en regla el instituto, decidieron tomar unas muy merecidas vacaciones alrededor del mundo humano; tenían sólo unas pocas horas de haber llegado a la ciudad.

Clary estaba en su habitación, sentada frente al espejo arreglando sus hermosos rizos, al tomar uno de los pasadores del tocador su vista se cruzó con el bonito retrato que ahí había, eran Jace y ella en el invernadero. La foto había sido tomada obviamente por Isabelle, Jace había organizado una cena justo a la hora del crepúsculo, el lugar estaba lleno de flores de colores que despedían sus exquisitos aromas y de piedras luminosas que Jace de alguna manera, había conseguido encender.

Él llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, por su parte Clary tenía un bellísimo vestido verde que combinaba perfecto son sus ojos. Ambos se veían muy felices, era el día que cumplían un mes de novios. Clary suspiró al recordar aquel momento tan especial, pero el timbre sonó trayéndola de nuevo al presente.

"¡Yo voy!" Gritó mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Sabía exactamente quien era, lo podía sentir cerca, su corazón latía agitado al imaginarse a Jace parado tras la puerta; así que sin siquiera confirmarlo antes, dio un salto abrazando a su novio por el cuello.

"¡Pero que entusiasmo!" Saludó Jace tomando a Clary por la cintura haciéndola girar. "No sabes que bien se siente ser recibido con tanto amor" Clary tenía esa enorme sonrisa tonta que aparecía cada vez que estaban juntos. Jace la puso en pie, pasó sus manos ligeramente rasposas sobre sus mejillas y delicadamente juntó sus labios con los de ella. Siempre empezaba de la misma manera, suave y lento, pero también acababan igual en cada beso, jadeando ante la pasión de ambos.

"¡Clary! ¿Quién…? ¡Oh, claro! Adelante Jace" Lo invitó Jocelyn en cuanto vio cual de los invitados era.

"Mmm… Pero que bien huele, gracias al Ángel, Isabelle no metió las manos. Y que bien se ve toda la casa, ¿en serio Alec no ayudó? ¿O es que ustedes también tienen el toque femenino?" Comentó Jace provocando la risa de todos al principio, e incrementando las de las chicas cuando Luke y Simon callaron al oír la última parte.

"¿Dónde están los demás Jace?" Preguntó Clary para tranquilizar el ambiente.

"Isabelle y mis padres deben estar por llegar, y Alec y Magnus tampoco creo que tarden mucho, su casa esta muy cerca de aquí" Desde hacía unas pocas semanas, Magnus y Alec vivían juntos en un extraño departamento un poco más cerca, pero aún en Brooklyn. Maryse y Robert siempre habían apoyado las decisiones de sus hijos, por lo que respetaron el que Alec y Magnus vivieran juntos como pareja.

Justo en el momento en que Jace se sentaba el sofá y Clary sobre sus piernas, alguien más llamó a la puerta. Esta vez Clary ni se molestó en levantarse.

"Está bien, yo abro" Refunfuñó Simon.

"¡Simon!" Saludó Isabelle, prácticamente aventándose sobre el vampiro.

"Hum, hola Isabelle" Respondió.

"Buenas noches" Saludaron Maryse y Robert, mientras se acercaban a abrazar a Luke y a las chicas. Antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse a cerrar la puerta, aparecieron los invitados que faltaban.

"¡Alec!" Chilló Maryse y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, pues también era la primera vez que lo veía desde que volvieron del viaje.

Pasaron un par de horas charlando sobre el viaje, los nuevos proyectos para el instituto, la nueva vida en pareja de Alec, los últimos líos en los que Isabelle se había metido, cómo manejaba Simon su condición de vampiro con su madre, e incluso sobre la relación de Jace y Clary; hasta que Magnus exigió que le sirvieran la cena. Cómo era costumbre en él, fue vestido lo más excéntrico que pudo, llevaba un traje rojo de seda, botas moradas y esta vez se había pintado el cabello de blanco con rayas moradas que combinaban con sus enormes botas.

Entre Jocelyn y Maryse sirvieron la comida y se sentaron a cenar, no sin antes agradecer al Ángel por permitirles estar juntos ese día especial. La cena había estado deliciosa, al igual que el vino y las bebidas azules y rosas que Alec y Magnus prepararon. Después de un rato de sobremesa, decidieron que era hora de abrir los regalos que entre todos habían llevado y colocado bajo un inmenso árbol plateado, lleno de luces de mil colores diferentes, que estaba en la sala.

"Bien, ¿y quién empezará?" Preguntó Robert.

"¡Yo por supuesto!" Se apresuró Isabelle a responder.

"Toma, este es de parte de tu hermano y Magnus" Dijo Simon al pasarle una larga caja envuelta con una fina tela multicolor. Con mucha emoción consiguió abrir la caja, sacando su extraño regalo.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una broma o algo así?" Cuestionó Isabelle al observar la rustica escoba que tenía entre sus manos.

"Es mágica, aunque no sirve para volar. Sólo tienes que ordenar y limpiará y recogerá toda tu habitación" Los ojos de Isabelle brillaron ante tal cosa.

"Muchas gracias chicos" Dijo abalanzándose sobre ambos.

"Sin duda, es el regalo más útil que le hayan dado alguna vez" Comentó Maryse, quien ya estaba resignada a que su hija nunca podría ordenar su pieza.

"Ten, abre este otro" Le dijo Luke pasándole una caja más. "Es de parte tus padres" Isabelle, abrió con ansias el regalo, cual niña de cinco años.

"¡Por el Ángel! Mamá, papá, muchas gracias, ¡esto es magnifico!" Gritaba de alegría mientras sacaba una hermosa espada como nunca antes había visto una.

"La encontramos en un museo de Roma, ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Cómo pueden pensar los mundis en que algo así es obra de un simple humano? Gracias al Ángel, no las saben usar" Comentó Maryse un tanto indignada.

"Abre este hermanita, es de parte mía y de Clary. No se si realmente te sirva, pero apuesto a que te encantará" Jace alargó un brazo hacia Isabelle pasándole una caja cuadrada de no gran tamaño.

"No se si realmente te sirva" repitió Isabelle. "Claro que me servirá. Gracias, aunque en realidad no lo necesito" le sacó la lengua a su hermano. Sonriendo, les mostró a todos el grueso libro de cocina.

"Yo me aseguraré de que lo uses la próxima vez que intentes cocinar" comentó Maryse.

"Bien, creo que ahora yo repartiré mis regalos" se levantó con suma gracia del suelo y volvió con tres paquetes entre sus brazos. "Este es para ti hermanito, este es de Magnus, de Clary y Jace, y para ti, Simon" dijo entregándoles a cada quien sus paquetes.

A Alec le obsequió una elegante chaqueta de cuero negra; al novio de su hermano, un viejo libro de hechizos que le había quitado a un repudiado. El que le había pasado a Jace y Clary, más bien era para que lo usara ella, aunque sin duda Jace sería quien lo disfrutara. Simon, abrió con sorpresa un sobre negro, del cual sacó un par de boletos para ver a los "Galactic Irons", uno de sus grupos de rock favoritos.

"Muchas gracias Izz, aunque me da pena decirte que yo no traje regalo"

"No te preocupes Simon, este es para mí" dijo arrebatándole uno de los boletos.

"Ten Simon, este es nuestro regalo" Clary arrastró una gran caja de cartón y de la dio.

"¡Wow, es toda la colección de Vampi-chan!" gritó.

Las familias siguieron repartiendo regalos, -libros, ropa, joyas, armas de cazadores- todos los abrían con emoción.

"Estos son nuestros últimos regalos, y son para la feliz parejita" dijo Jace dándole una caja tanto a Alec, como a Magnus. Alec sacó de la suya un par de orejas re reno con todo y cornamenta, al principio nadie más aparte de Clary y Jace, había entendido que significaba eso. Pero todo quedó claro cuando Magnus (con su traje como el de papá Noel) sacó un látigo de su caja, claramente era para _someter _al _reno_. Todos, incluso Alec encontraron la gracia, aunque con seguridad harían uso de sus regalos al llegar a casa.

Después de haber controlado las risas, Jocelyn llamó la atención de los presentes para indicar que ella y su hija tenían un regalo para Robert y Maryse. Clary se levantó del regazo de Jace y volvió con un gran cuadro (que apenas si podía cargar) envuelto en un grueso papel.

"Lo hiso mamá, yo sólo agregué un par de runas para dar el efecto" dijo Clarissa con un encogimiento de hombros, y lo pudo frente a los Lightwood. Maryse quitó con cuidado el papel. Al momento de revelar el contenido, no pudo contener las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos. Los demás los miraban con curiosidad, y las Fairchild sintieron una punzada de culpabilidad.

"Lo siento tanto, Maryse. Creí que podría ser un bonito regalo, pero veo que cometí una imprudencia" se disculpó Jocelyn.

"No, no. Muchas gracias, es realmente hermoso. ¿No es así Mary?" inquirió Robert.

"Así es, es el mejor regalo material que he recibido" respondió ella volteando el cuadro, mostrándoles la bella pintura con movimiento, de la familia Lightwood. Ahí estaban todos, incluso Jace y Max. Maryse y Robert estaban sentados en un elegante sofá rojo, con Izzy acomodándose sus largos cabellos sobre el descansa brazos izquierdo, parados atrás se encontraban Alec acomodándose la camisa y Jace despeinándole el cabello a su hermano. Y ahí en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, sentado a los pies de su madre, se hallaba Max, con misma sonrisa con la que lo recordaban.

Al ver que todos se ponían nostálgicos, Luke decidió intervenir. "Familia, Jocelyn y yo queremos anunciarles algo" tomó la mano de su mujer y prosiguió. "Por fin hemos decidido casarnos". Todos se alegraron al oír la noticia y los colmaron de felicitaciones.

Ambas familias estaban muy alegres pasando una hermosa velada, y nadie notó cuando Clary y Jace abandonaron la sala.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" preguntó Clary.

"A tu regalo de navidad, pero es sorpresa". Contestó dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas del pasillo.

"¿El baño?" preguntó ella incrédula. Pero antes de que obtuviera una respuesta, notó la marca en la pared, era un portal. "¿A dónde me llevarás Wayland?"

Jace pasó una mano por su cintura, y juntos atravesaron el portal. Por poco cae Clary de rodillas, pero él la seguía sosteniendo firmemente.

"¿El Guggenheim*?" Clary no entendía que hacía sobre la Central Park West*.

"El parque, de hecho" Jace la jaló y la acomodó bajo su brazo. Juntos caminaron en silencio, él respondiéndole con dulces miradas a los ojos curiosos de Clary, mientras se adentraban en el hermoso parque.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente entre los senderos, cruzaron uno de los estanques, incluso algunos patos caminaban cerca de ellos. Todo era absoluto silencio, y aunque Clary se moría por despejar sus dudas, no se atrevía a romperlo; en realidad era cómodo.

En un momento en el que Clary por fin apartó la mirada de su amor, (nunca se podía cansar de contemplar la belleza y sensualidad de Jace) notó el sendero de luces al frente, con pequeñas pixies volaban sobre el. Había una mesita con copas y una bandeja de plata sobre ella, justo en frente de una de las bancas del parque.

A Clary le gustaba ir a dar paseos ahí, sobretodo desde que ya no estaba bajo ningún hechizo y era completamente capaz de ver todas las fantásticas criaturas que habitaban el lugar, tanto seres místicos como mundanos.

"¿Tu preparaste esto?" preguntó Clary maravillada.

"Con un poco de ayuda. Es algo muy simple, pero quería tener un poco de privacidad y estar en un lugar diferente"

"Todo esta hermoso Jace. Ya sabía yo que tenías un lado súper cursi" dijo dándole un suave codazo a la altura de las costillas.

"Si, aunque algunas partes de mi son mas dulces que otras, quizá más tarde las quieras probar" contestó Jace, provocándole un intenso sonrojo.

"¿Y cual es el motivo?" inquirió. Jace la condujo a la banca y se sentaron muy pegados el uno del otro sin dejar de abrazarse.

"Clary, sabes que eres muy especial para mí, mi vida tiene sentido desde que estás en ella. Sé que ya no sería capaz de vivir sin tenerte a mi lado, y aunque sé que nunca nos separaremos, quiero estar seguro dándote esto" Jace se puso de pie frente a Clary y con un extraño nerviosismo, sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo del pantalón.

"Oh Jace" susurró ella, con una mano cubriendo su boca. Antes de que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes, Jace siguió hablando.

"Hey, tranquila chica. No te me emociones tanto, que no es un anillo de compromiso" dijo riendo. "Es sólo un feo y sencillo anillo de promesa. El otro será de mucho mejor calidad, digno de una Fairchild"

En realidad Clary no esperaba uno de compromiso tan pronto, pero el simple hecho de saber que Jace deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, había provocado que su corazón estuviera a punto de estallar de felicidad. Aunque al verlo ahí, incado frente a ella, con una de sus manos entre las grandes y varoniles de él, había hecho que inevitablemente se imaginara como sería si Jace le pidiera matrimonio.

"No te preocupes Jace, sé que aún no es tiempo para esas cosas. Y el anillo es hermoso, aunque no debiste gastar en ello, sólo bastaba con decírmelo. Anda pónmelo" ordenó Clary con una amplia sonrisa.

"Ya sabes que me gusta ser un novio dadivoso" respondió con una de sus miradas cautivadoras, y colocó el fino anillo en el dedo. "¿Eso significa que aceptas la promesa de estar a mi lado hasta que decida que el matrimonio no es tan malo como lo pintan? ¿Esperarás por mi, sin fijarte en nadie más que no sea el guapísimo Jace?" Clary rodó los ojos.

"Egocéntrico. Si no fueras tan buena persona y tan sexy como lo eres, hace tiempo que me hubiera ido" bromeó ella. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, un frío copo de nieve cayó justo en la punta de su nariz. Ambos dirigieron su vista al cielo, y vieron que estaba empezando a nevar, haciendo la escena mucho más especial. Clary regresó su mirada –seria- a Jace.

"No tienes ni que pedirlo, siempre estaré contigo. Nunca nada nos va a separar"

"¿Serás mía? ¿Sólo mía? ¿_Mi_ Clary?" preguntó Jace recalcando el posesivo y poniéndose de nuevo en pie. Ella se levantó también y lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos.

"Sólo tuya, siempre" le susurró.

De repente un crujido sobre sus cabezas los interrumpió. Los dos alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con un árbol cubierto de muérdago, con decenas de florecillas abiertas.

"Juro que ese no fue yo" dijo Jace. En realidad, había sido gracias a un hechizo del magnifico brujo de Brooklyn.

"Eso no importa. ¿Sabes lo que significa, no?" dijo Clary con el tono más seductor que Jace jamás le había escuchado. Él respondió con un suave gruñido, y al instante capturó los dulces y delicados labios de Clary entre los suyos. Porque ella era _su _Clary, siempre había sido así, y eso nunca cambiaría.

* * *

Guggenheim * Uno de los principales museos de New York, está en Manhattan.

Central Park West* Una de las avenidas que rodean al Central Park (Manhattan).

* * *

**Bien, sé que navidad fue hace mucho, y que también falta mucho aún para la próxima xD**

**Pero sq la idea se me ocurrió la navidad pasada, y no había podido terminarlo, pero aquí está. Por fin!!! :D**

**Reviews, joder!!! u.u **

**Twitter: DessieCBWC :)**


End file.
